Forbidden Lacerta W105RDF
'''Forbidden Lacerta W105RDF '''is a 4D-Beyblade created by MegaDriveScorpio2182, and owned by Chi-Yun Li. It is a variation of '''Thermal Lacerta WA130HF, '''and was created and released on May 28, 2013. The main feature of '''Forbidden Lacerta '''is its combination of several Balance and Attack-based parts, including the W105 Spin Track, and the RDF Performance Tip. Face Bolt: Lacerta The Face Bolt depicts "Lacerta", one of the 88 constellations in space. 'Lacerta' is Latin for "lizard", and is also the genus species of the desert lizard, which contains more than 40 different species. Energy Ring: Lacerta The Lacerta Energy Ring is bright pink in color, and has two lizard molds along with two 'clumps' after the tail of each lizard. If one were to look carefully, you'd see that the clumps actually spell out the word "Lacerta". Although this Energy Ring is a Balance-based Energy Ring in real life, it also has a great amount of upper attack capabilities. This makes it especially effective when used against 230 combos in this combination: Spiral Lacerta 130R2F. The upper attack can be tested by placing your hand on top of the Energy Ring while the bey is spinning. Fusion Wheel: Forbidden The Forbidden Fusion Wheel is semi-elliptical in shape, and bears a very strong resemblance to the "Thermal" and "Vulcan" Fusion Wheels. It has decent smash attack and moderate stamina, but suffers from a high amount of recoil. Sin Track: W105 Wing 105 (W105) is a variant of the 105 Spin Track with two "wings" on either side of the track. The wings were originally introduced to push up the air around the top to increase the amount of stamina the top had. However, the effect is not very noticeable, and thus performs very similar to a regular 105 Spin Track. It is also slightly heavier than the original 105, and thus does have some increased defensive capabilities. It is an aqua blue in color with a pearl accent embedded within the color. Performance Tip: RDF The Rubber Defense Flat (RDF) is a Balance-based Performance Tip that takes traits from RS, RSF and WD to form a Performance Tip that combines Attacking power with Defensive and Stamina capabilities. It also borrows some design elements from the aforementioned Tips, which includes the wide, circular ring of WD, the Flat Tip of RSF, and the tall height of RS. RDF's wide circular shape makes it resemble WD for the most par, but at its bottom appears a smaller, circular protrusion which makes a circular gap, from which a Flat Tip sticks out of it. Due to this, the WD-like shape gently covers the Flat Tip partially, allowing for some defensive aptitude. The Flat Tip, while being made out of rubber plastic, gives the Beyblade its maximum Attack potential. Contradicting RDF's high amount of rubber contact, RDF actually holds a decent amount of Stamina, similar to RS. Not to mention that the WD-like ring makes RDF much more stable than RS. RDF functions similar to CS, in the sense that, when launched, it has fast and aggressive movement due to the Flat Tip, but will then take up a Defensive position. In testing, RDF seemed to perform very well in Defense. The only setback to RDf, is that its wide ring can cause floor-scrapes, and create spin loss. Another drawback is that it does not fare well against left-spinning Beyblades, and also has less stamina than CS. Nevertheless, RDF can be considered an upgrade to CS, and currently has a great amount of use in the current metagame, mainly in the area of Defense amongst top-tier Tips like CS, RS and RB. Another noteworthy thing about RDF is that its wide ring is a transluscent crimson in color, while the rubber Flat Tip is an opaque red in color, and it has the same weight as the EDS Performance Tip.